


Cold like German winter(Prologue)

by Bkommisar



Category: Becommissar - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkommisar/pseuds/Bkommisar





	Cold like German winter(Prologue)

Luisa is still sitting in the café in which she was supposed to meet her boyfriend. She is sitting in the rearmost corner with her coffee, which is already cold. She just sits there and is staring at her phone for at least twenty minutes.  
''Hey Luisa. I really think that we should end this relationship. I could tell you the usual stuff which people tell eachother at a breakup, but i think you wouldn't understand anyway. Maybe you did even see that coming. I just want you to know that it's over. Sincerely, Zac''  
No, she definetly didn't see that coming. How could she? Luisa reads this message for the 10th time now. ''I just want you to know that it's over''. This sentence buzzes in her head like a bee buzzes around a flower on a hot summer day. Luisa feels the tears in her eyes, but she is good at hiding her feelings and she won't let herself cry. Not in public. Not at home. Not at all.


End file.
